iSave Carly
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Violent and dangerous from rejection, Griffin wants Carly back. And Freddie's the only one that can do anything about it because, face it, Spencer's a tiny bit of a wimp. T for a car accident and domestic violence between Carly and Griffin. Edited on September 26, 2012, just because. (This is an old story, back when I thought Creddie was cool. Sorry.)


FREDDIE'S POV

Carly, Sam, and I walked through the front doors of Ridgeway High School. Sam was yelling "All's I'm saying, Fredweird, is that there is nothing going on between GIBBY and ME!"

I smirked. "Yeah, right! You only broke his thumb because you love him."

"Shh!" Sam hissed, but it was too late because Carly had already heard.

"SAM!" Carly scolded. "You broke Gibby's thumb? Why would you do that?"

Sam smirked and said, "He talked back to me. Momma don't take people talking back!"

Carly kept scolding Sam and I eventually left them. I heard them go their separate ways and we each went to class.

I sighed "And in 5, 4, 3, 2..." and the girls jumped in front of the camera.

"I'm Carly, which rhymes with barley!"

"I'm Sam, which rhymes with ham!"

And then Griffin appeared, barging through the door in a rage. His eyes were narrowed in fury. "CARLY! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE GROOVIE SMOOTHIE!"

Carly shrank back slightly. Sam stepped in front of Carly.

"HEY, NUB! Don't you DARE yell at Carly!" snarled Sam. "Momma don't like people messing with Carly!"

Griffin socked Sam in the eye and I flipped a video of a bunny eating peanut butter on the iCarly site. I dropped the camera and stepped in front of Carly. I yelled at Griffin, surprising myself because I was usually a wimp. "DON'T! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU IF YOU HURT CARLY OR SAM!"

Griffin looked surprised but not intimidated, and stepped around me to grab Carly. I hit Griffin as hard as I could in his pretty-boy nose and shoved him out the door of the studio. I pulled Sam up and Carly and I managed to get her in the retro car that we had in the studio. That girl was out cold. Carly grabbed my hand, our fingers twining together. "Freddie? That was amazing. Thank you."

She laid her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that, watching Sam, until I heard violent pounding on the door. Carly let go and cowered back when she saw it was Griffin. He smashed through the door in a shower of glass, his nose still running with blood. I fought with him until he left the apartment, yelling, "FINE! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT ANYWAY!"

Spencer came running upstairs. "Freddo, Carls, Sam? What happened? Griffin just left. He was freaking out! Where's…?"

He trailed off as he saw Sam laying on the seat of the half-car.

About an hour later, we were sitting at the hospital. Carly was holding my hand and we were waiting for the doctor to tell us what would happen with Sam. Sam came running out of the room with the doctor flying behind her. Sam was clearly enjoying this. She called to the doctor in a mock singsong voice, "Hey, Dr. Nub! Come and get me!"

Carly stood. "Samantha Joy Puckett!"

She knew Sam would go crazy at that and turn on her. Sam whirled around and stared at Carly. She grabbed Sam's right wrist and I grabbed the left wrist. The doctor led us to her room and we handcuffed her to the bed, which resulted in me almost losing a couple of body parts that I'd rather not think of life without. I heard yelling—nurses, probably—and Griffin came into the room. He grabbed Carly and was gone before I could blink.

That was it! I had it with that guy!

I ran after him. That moron had longer legs, but I gained easily, anger and hatred lending me a bit of speed. I slid in front of Griffin and he stopped. Carly squirmed loose and ran.

She was headed towards traffic!

Griffin ran in the opposite direction. In less than three seconds, Carly had been hit by a tiny sports car. I ran into the traffic, scooped up the unconscious Carly, and ran at full speed back to the hospital. Spencer was going nuts when I ran in and Sam was beside herself with anger. The doctor quickly took Carly to a room and I gave him, Spencer, and Sam all the details. After that, I walked into Carly's room. I was ecstatic that she was awake. She grabbed my hand and managed to say, painkillers making her voice croaky, "Freddie, you saved me again. Thank you."

She kissed my cheek and the rest of my anger melted. Carly was alright and Griffin was gone for the foreseeable future. I held her hand tightly and I fell asleep in an uncomfortable plastic chair with my head against Carly's shoulder.


End file.
